Flight of the Dark Angel
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: Hades has returned (again) and plans to once again rule the Underworld and spread chaos. It's up to Dark Pit and his new partner Rose to stop him. Questions will be answered, old foes will rise again, and Pit, Penny, Viridi, and Palutena will STILL call Dark Pit, "Pittoo". Pairings: Dark PitXOC, PitXOC NEW: Chapter 4 will be out December 8, 2012
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings whoever is reading this! It's me, grovyrosegirl! So if any of you have read that story, Ask Pit and Dark Pit by Link's Little Brother and have seen some the questions I wrote then you probably remember that I promised Dark Pit I'd write a fanfiction about him if he gave Pit a brotherly hug. He didn't give Pit a brotherly hug but because I've been dying to write this story I'm doing it anyway. (I WILL see that hug someday. Someday...) Anyway, introducing my newest OC, Rose! **

**Rose: Hey.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Rose: Oh yeah, Grovyrosegirl does NOT own Kid Icarus, characters (except for OCs), etc. **

**Me: Alright! Let's begin!**

****...

Chapter One: Prolouge

It was a normal day at Viridi's Temple. Dark Pit was sleeping late in his room (again).

"PITTOO!" Viridi's voice boomed through the door. "GET YOUR BUTT IN THE LOBBY!" Dark Pit grunted and covered his head with his pillow. "NOW!" Viridi shouted. Dark Pit sighed and got up from his bed. He trudged down the hallway still half asleep.

...

When Dark Pit finally reached the lobby, Viridi was standing there impatiently tapping her foot as usual.

"About time," Viridi groaned. Dark Pit just rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me what you want," Dark Pit replied bluntly.

Viridi had her normal mischievous look on her face as she answered, "Actually I want you to meet somebody." Viridi turned to one of the doors and lifted her hand. The door slowly opened to reveal a young female angel standing in the doorway. She had long hot pink hair wrapped in a long braid which reached down to her hips, a white shirt with long sleeves which was covered by a sky blue vest, a white skirt, sky blue boots, glittering white wings, green eyes, and a laurel crown made out of vines and flowers.

"This is Rose," Viridi introduced. "She's our newest recruit." Rose walked out of the doorway and walked straight up to Dark Pit.

"Hey, look's like we're partners now," Rose said.

Dark Pit's eyes went wide as he stuttered, "W-wait what? Partners?! Viridi! I'm fine by myself!"

Viridi narrowed her eyes and said, "Deal with it Pittoo,"

Rose looked confused for a moment, "Pittoo?"

Dark Pit did a facepalm as he grunted, "Don't ask. Look, if we're going to be "partners" then know this, don't get in my way."

"Ooh, somebody's a bit full of himself." Rose snapped back while crossing her arms. Dark Pit glared at her. Rose laughed and with a smirk on her face said, "Fine whatever floats your boat, D.P."

"D.P.?" Dark Pit asked with an angry look. "I only just met you five seconds ago and you're already giving me a stupid nickname?"

"Yes, I am," Rose replied. "Unless you'd rather be called Pittoo."

"Alright enough!" Viridi interrupted. "Look, just be back here in an hour, I've got an assignment for you."

"Whatever," Dark Pit said as he walked away.

...

An hour later...

Dark Pit and Rose stood in front of Viridi who was in front of a crystal ball.

"Alright, here's your assignment, I need the two of you to head down to this city," Viridi explained as an image of a city being hit by fireballs appeared in the crystal ball. "Dark Pit, I'm sure you remember we sealed Hades in Pandora's box right?"

"Yeah.. about a year ago," Dark Pit answered.

"Well," Viridi continued, "I was checking on it yesterday and it was gone. I managed to locate it, you'll most likely find it at the coliseum located at the end of the city. Oh by the way, most likely Palutena sent Pit and Penny to defend the townsfolk, so don't get distracted. Remember, just locate the box and bring it back."

"On it," Rose said.

"Understood," Dark Pit said. The duo headed for the gate and with both of their wings glowing shot straight up in the sky.

Viridi looked up at sky and said with a smirk on her face, "He's so into her."

...

**Alrighty, chapter one over!**

**Rose: Seriously? That was short. **

**Me: It's only the prolouge Rose. The other chapters will be longer.**

**Rose: Man, you're so lazy.**

**Me: Looks like Dark Pit's not the only one with an attitude problem.**

**Rose: What was that?**

**Me: Oh nothing...**

**Anyway, chapter 2 will be out soon. Please readers, COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's time to start chapter 2!**

**Dark Pit: Grovyrosegirl, can I ask you something?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Dark Pit: WHY do you want me to give Pit a brotherly hug?**

**Me: Because that would be AWESOME!**

**Dark Pit: I will NEVER hug Pit!**

**Me: Oh you will, believe me, one day you will hug Pit. -evil grin- Mwhahaha!**

**Dark Pit: ...You're insane.**

**Me: That's why people like me.**

...

Chapter 2: WHAT?

Dark Pit and Rose soared over the attacked the city. The streets were crowded with Underworld troops and fleeing citizens.

"It looks a war-zone down there," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah but remember, we're just getting the stupid box." Dark Pit replied.

"Geez, I know, no need to state the obvious, D.P.," Rose teased.

"Why must you keep calling me that?" Dark Pit asked glaring at her.

"You're the one who doesn't like to be called Pittoo, so I improvised." Rose answered.

Viridi's voice said in their heads, "Good, I've got you two on telepathic contact. Anyway, the coliseum is covered with a barrier so you won't be able to fly in. I found an entrance, but you'll have to battle on land to get to it." Dark Pit looked at Rose they both nodded and headed for the ground.

...

The two angels landed in an alley and prepared their weapons. Dark Pit brought out his silver bow while Rose brought out her Sagittarius bow. They headed out to the street, shooting any monster that stood in their path.

"Hey look it's Pittoo!" called out a familiar voice. The angel with a white outfit and brown hair followed by the young goddess ran out from another alley.

"Ugh, great, they're here." Dark Pit groaned.

"Hey Pittoo!" Penny greeted.

"Who's your friend?" Pit asked.

"The name's Rose," Rose answered.

Penny smiled and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Rose! I'm Penny, this is Pit."

Rose laughed and said, "Yep I've heard about you two. The kiss ups to Palutena." Penny's face turned red.

"You trying to start up something?" Penny asked with her arms crossed.

"No," Rose replied. "I'm just not fond of airheads."

"WHAT?!" Penny shouted. "Say that again, I dare you! I double dare you! I triple dare you, you little-,"

"Penny!" Pit interrupted, "Calm down, don't let her get to you." Penny sighed and stepped back. "Anyway, what brings you here?" Pit asked.

"Viridi sent us to get Pandora's Box." Dark Pit replied.

Pit's eyes went wide. "You mean it went missing?! If somebody opens that then Hades will get out!"

"Duh, that's why we're getting that box before some random idiot opens it." Dark Pit said.

"Maybe we can help!" Penny said. Rose rolled her eyes.

Pit agreed, "Yeah! After all, Lady Palutena says it's more effective to work as a team." Rose and Dark Pit looked at each other for amoment and then nodded.

"Fine, but don't get in the way!" they said at the same time. Both of their eyes widened as they looked at each other in shock by the fact they had said the same thing. Pit and Penny looked at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"Oooh," Penny teased, "Do I sense some-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Rose and Dark Pit shouted at the same time again. They both grunted and turned away from each other. Pit and Penny were cracking up.

"Anyway," Pit said as he was out of breath from laughing, "we should head to the coliseum." The others nodded.

...

The four had reached the coliseum, shooting the Underworld monsters guarding it. Penny pointed to the entrance.

"There," Penny whispered.

Rose whispered back, "Geez, we're not blind you know."

Penny looked at her and replied, "You better watch that mouth of yours."

"Or what? You'll report me to your sister?" Rose said sarcastically.

"May I remind you that **I'm **a goddess too?" Penny snapped back. Penny raised her hand but a tiny spark of lighting came out and disapeered in a second. Rose laughed.

"Oh yeah you sure showed me, I'm SO scared." Rose laughed. Penny clenched her fists and drew her hand back preparing to punch Rose. Pit noticed and quickly held her back.

Pit whispered gently to her, "Easy Penny, remember your blood pressure." Penny grunted and nodded. Pit let go of her and turned to Dark Pit.

"Alright, we should go look for the box," Pit pointed out.

"Pitty Pat! Pittoey! Miss Penny! And Rosie! So nice of you to join the party!" called out an all- too- familair voice. Suddenly the four were teleported inside the coliseum. They looked up to see the giant God of the Underworld. And to Dark Pit's surprise, Medusa, the giant snake-haired Queen of the Underworld standing beside him.

"Hades!" Pit shouted.

"Pit!" Hades shouted back.

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Piiiiiiittttt!"

"Hadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss ss!"

Penny elbowed Pit and Medusa slapped Hades.

"So nice of you to come to our engagement party." Hades said.

"WHAT?" Pit yelled.

"WHAT?" Dark Pit yelled.

Penny fainted.

"EWW!" Rose shouted.

"That's right!" Medusa cheered, "We've decided that after all these years, we have so much in common."

"Like what?" Pit asked nervously.

"Well...we both hate you Pit." Medusa answered. Pit crossed his arms and turned away.

Hades grabbed Medusa's hand and said, "Well, love to stay and chat but we've got a wedding to plan." Before anyone could blink, Medusa, Hades, and the Underowlrd monsters vanished.

"What...just happened?" Dark Pit asked. Pit was silent.

"Well, I guess we should get back to Skyworld," Pit said as he picked up Penny who was still unconscious. A light appered from the sky and sucked up Pit and Penny. When they were gone, Dark Pit noticed the box was on the ground. He walked over, picked it up, and turned to Rose.

Dark Pit asked, "Should we head back to Viridi?"

"Sure," Rose answered, "but before we go, I think I'm going to puke first."

...

**End of chapter 2!**

**Palutena: Medusa and Hades are getting WHAT?**

**Me: Married. Yes.**

**Palutena: I don't know why..but it's...so...WRONG!**

**Me: Yeah...**

**-Looks at computer-**

**Me: What the heck am I writing?**

**Anyway, hope you like it so far, please COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhhh... yeah I don't have any ideas for this introduction. Sorry!**

...

Chapter 3: Negative times a Negative equals a Positive...or is it that opposites attracts? Ah! I don't know! Man coming with these chapter names are hard...wait...are you still reading this? Read the chapter not this thing!

"They're getting WHAT?" Viridi shouted.

"Married! I've said it three times already!" Dark Pit answered loudly. Rose was covering her ears. Viridi paced back and forth in the lobby of her temple.

She looked up and said, "B-but how?! I thought they hated each other? I mean Hades try to kill Medusa!"

"Twice," Dark Pit added.

"Well to be honest they seem perfect for one another," Rose said. "I mean, they're both evil, they both hate Pit, they both have an army of Underworld monsters, and to top it off, they're both kind of annoying."

Dark Pit replied, "As much as I hate to agree with Rose, those two do seem good for each other."

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh, you can be so immature sometimes."

"I"M immature?!" Dark Pit shouted, "YOU'RE the one who makes up the most stupidest nicknames for people!"

"Woah easy dude," Rose said calmly, "Don't want those feathers of yours to fall off from stress do we?" Dark Pit remained quiet. Rose smirked and walked off.

"Ugh, she's so annoying," Dark Pit grunted.

"I don't know..." Viridi replied, "She kind of reminds me of somebody else I know."

"And who would that be?"

"Use your imagination Pittoo,"

...

The next day...

"Pittoo, Rose get in here!" Viridi ordered. Rose and Dark Pit trudged in the room both with sleepy expressions. "Look, Phosphora needs some help rebuilding the Thunder Cloud Temple, and since Arlon doesn't like to get his coat "dirty" I'm sending you two, can you handle it?"

"Whatever," Rose and Dark Pit said at the same time. "Stop saying everything I say!" they said together again. "Argh!" they both grunted at the same time.

...

Later at the Thunder Cloud Temple...

"A little to the left..." Phosphora ordered while gesturing her hand. Dark Pit and Rose grunted as they pulled a statue of Phosphora to the left. "No...more to the right..." The duo yanked the statue to the right. "No...back to the left again-,"

"Oh for the love of nobody, please make up your mind." Dark Pit said.

Phosphora grinned and said, "You know what? I don't like that statue, put it back in the closet."

"I've got an idea," Rose snapped back. She kicked the statue which slid across the floor and out the window.

"Nice," Dark Pit laughed.

Phosphora grunted, "Grumpy little angels aren't you? Still, I adore having lovebirds working together."

"What?" Dark Pit snapped back.

"Lovebirds? You're kidding right?" Rose asked.

"Aw how cute," Phosphora teased, "you're both playing hard to get with each other."

"Don't make me laugh," Rose said bluntly.

"Seriously watch your tone with me you two," Phosphora replied, "I am one of Viridi's top commanders after all, you wouldn't want to upset her would you?"

"I could care less," Dark Pit said.

"And why's that?" Phosphora asked.

"I'm no pawn," Dark Pit and Rose said at the same time.

"You both even talk together at the same time, even cuter!" Phosphora squealed.

"Why do you care so much?" Rose asked.

"Because, haven't you heard that two negative energies make a positive?" Phosphora answered.

"I'm pretty sure it's opposites attract," Dark Pit corrected.

"In science, yes, but in math no." Phosphora replied.

"Prove it," Rose stated.

"Okay..." Phosphora waved her finger and a spark came between the two angels which dragged them together.

"What the heck?!" Dark Pit shouted.

"Okay it's official, I hate Phosphora." Rose whispered.

"Me too," Dark Pit whispered back.

...

**I'm back! So looks like Dark Pit and Rose are getting some sparks between them. Get it? Sparks?  
**

**Dark Pit: Okay, that was weak grovyrosegirl.  
**

**Rose: Honestly how bad are your jokes?  
**

**Me: Oh be quiet lovebirds.  
**

**Dark Pit and Rose: We're not lovebirds!  
**

**Me: Then prove it and stop talking at the same time!  
**

**Sorry this chapter was short. Okay bye and please comment comment comment comment comment comment comment!  
**


	4. Author Message!

**Author Message time!**

**Hey guys! I'm really glad you're all liking the story so far! I just wanted to respond to a few comments!**

** Kid Icarus Girl**

**Thanks KIG! I'm glad you like the pairing!**

** Mylene Farrow**

**Hahaha! Yeah! I know, I hate that pairing (MedusaXHades) too! But the reason why I put it in here is because it's very important to the plot. I can't tell you why because it'll spoil the story.**

** Thepictoad**

**Really? Thanks! I like Phosphora, she's one of my fav characters because she's so funny when she flirts with Pit.**

** ZzzzzzmIm**

**I respect your opinion on my story but next time please address it more nicely because that kind of hurt my feelings a little.**

** Guest**

**Thank you! I'm glad you like my stories, as much as I would love to have these stories turned into video games, I don't think that's possible. Besides there are a lot of other amazing stories on Fanfiction that I think would make amazing video games! **

**Okay that's all! Chapter 4 will be out soon!**


End file.
